Fall Of The Gods Except Viridi
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the third and final background story of Writer's Earth in The BU.


David the Writer: Welcome to the Third And Final Background Story for Writer's Earth Called "Fall Of The Gods Except Viridi". In it, Medusa goes god hunting to kill all the other gods besides herself. With Hades already dead, she assumes the job will be easier. This chapter is called "Failing To Save Lord Dyntos".

Viridi: It's a real shame that Lord Dyntos had to fall.

Arlon: All the dieties in the Forces of Nature Don't fall through.

Thanatos: Pandora and I are also resurrected through the Rewind Spring.

Pandora: Yeah thankfully.

Pit: You still didn't survive Death By Medusa.

Viridi: What, Pit?!

Pit Of Light: Brother, you're alive?

Endless Pit: *Sarcastically* If so, that's just great.

Pit: I am hearing only your words and not your tone, little fallen angel.

Endless Pit: You're an angel too.

Pit: Oh you and Pit Of Light are from before "Wrath Of Colress". I am from after "Branders VS Rebel Angel Council".

Endless Pit&amp;Pit of Light: What?!

Viridi: I am from the same point as those two.

Arlon: Thanatos and Pandora are from the same point as Pit.

Viridi: What about you, Arlon?

Arlon: I am from before "Wrath Of Colress".

Thanatos: My so you 4 don't know that we are *Spoilers*.

David The Writer: NO SPOILERS, THANATOS!

Pandora: *Chuckles* Serves You right.

David The Writer: Also I decided that I pair Thanatos with Pandora.

Pandora: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

David The Writer: Kidding.

Pandora: Not Funny. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Lincoln © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Pandora. Background song is "Chapter 24: The Three Trials" from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On With the story.

* * *

**Fall Of The Gods Except Viridi  
Chapter 1: Failing To Save Lord Dyntos**

Pit runs out the door at the start of the level.

"Palutena, is Medusa up to trouble?" Pit says.

"_Yes, Pit._" Palutena says "_She is attacking the Gods. I am sending you to go protect Lord Dyntos. So be prepared to face against Underworld Monsters to Protect Lord Dyntos._"

Pit makes it to Lord Dyntos' Domain to find under siege by Underworld Monsters. All Sorts of them are fighting Dyntos' Clones from Pit's Uprising Memories.

"You weren't kidding." Pit says.

"_You're going to have to use the Palutena Bow and Viridi Palm on these underworld monsters. You got a new power that will only allow you to switch between those two or the Palutena Blade and Viridi Claws._" Palutena says.

"So either range or melee? I got it. I use melee next level." Pit says while destroying Medusa's Underworld Forces with the Ranged set of two weapons.

Suddenly he makes it to the end. He sees Dark Pit fly in with The Silver Bow towards Lord Dyntos.

Pit shouts "Pittoo!"

"Pit stain! I am your boss here! One of the gods have betrayed Medusa and attacked her without reason making her un-petirify the other angels!" Dark Pit shouts.

Pit shouts "You're working for Medusa Now! Then you're going down, Servant of Darkness!" He sents a Viridi Palm Heart shot at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit dodges and sends a silver bow shot at Pit. Pit gets hit and sends a Palutena Bow Shot at Dark Pit. Dark Pit gets hit and sends a Silver Bow Shot at Pit. Pit dodges and sends a Viridi Palm Heart shot and Palutena Bow Shot at Dark Pit at the same time. Dark Pit gets hit by both attacks and gets defeated. Then Lincoln appears and sends a Daybreak Cannon Shot at Lord Dyntos, which kills him.

"NO, LORD DYNTOS!" Pit shouts.

Dark Pit flies out of there and Pit runs over to Lord Dyntos.

Lord Dyntos says "Pit, don't worry. I don't care if I die here. It is my time to die. Just be warned that something is confusing with Palutena as well as Medusa."

Pit says "I remember that, Lord Dyntos." Lord Dyntos then fades away.

TBC...

* * *

**Next Chapter in ****_Fall of The Gods Except Viridi_****: Pit rushes to go save Thanatos at The Reaper Fortress. The Boss is Twinbellows. Find out what happens next time.**


End file.
